


Five-Minute Man

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Some Humor, Teasing, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Five-Minute Man

Ryuko smirked to herself as she felt Uzu wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, a small whining noise passing his lips. "When will dinner be ready?" He grumbled against her skin. He placed small kisses on the side of her neck, his arms tightening around the girl's body.

She rolled her eyes and leaned into the male' embrace. "Later." She answered and laughed as Uzu groaned into her skin.

"You said that an hour ago! You cook so slowly!" He whined and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Well excuse me! I like to take my time with things, Mr. Five-Minute-Man." Ryuko replied as she slipped out of Uzu's arms to go search for something in the kitchen, she glanced over her shoulder, a smirk appearing on her face when she noticed how red Uzu's face was.

The green haired male bit his lip, his cheeks red and his brows furrowed together. "I can last longer than five minutes and you know it!" He rushed out, pointing an accusing finger at his girlfriend. Ryuko chuckled and rolled her eyes before she turned need back to the drawer she was standing in front of.

She pulled the drawer open, her eyes fishing through the utensils in the drawer. "If that's what helps you sleep at night." She replied with a grin. She blinked as she heard footsteps approaching her. Quickly, she grabbed the butter knife in the drawer and turned around to make her escape, only for Uzu to trap her in between his arms. She bit back a grin, pointing the butter knife at her boyfriend.

"Hands off the merchandise, monkey." She told him, her grin breaking through as she felt his hand slide down her hip and inch it's way close to her butt. She slipped out of his grip, pointing the dull knife at her boyfriend as she inched away from him.

Uzu grinned as he watched her. "I'm warning you," she said with a playful grin. The male laughed and dug into the drawer and pulled out his own butter knife before closing the drawer.

"Picking a fight with a defenseless person, Ryuko? I thought you were better than that." He laughed as he pointed the dull knife at Ryuko. "And might I ask just what will happen if I don't listen to your warning?" He asked, carefully inching towards her.

Ryuko was grinning openly, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement. She laughed as Uzu ran at her, chasing her around the kitchen. "Uzu! No running with a knife!" She laughed as she slipped out of the male's reach.

He laughed, grinning widely. "Says the girl who fought with a gigantic scissor!" He shot back.

"That was different!" She laughed as Uzu finally caught her in his arms, the two careful not to injure each other with the butter knives. The male closed his arms around Ryuko's body, pulling the girl against his chest as he pressed kiss after kiss on her lips. Ryuko laughed against his lips as she placed their butter knives on the nearby counter before wrapping her arms around the male's shoulders.

She hummed against his lips, pulling him closer to her as she reached up on her tippy toes. Push smiled into the kiss, his arms tightening around Ryuko's body before he quickly adjusted their position and picked Ryuko up into his arms.

The girl squeaked in surprise, her legs wrapping around Uzu's waist as the male supported her against his body. "Where are we going?" Ryuko asked against the male's lips, her fingers combing through his green hair. Uzu smirked against her lips as he moved them over to the table, sitting Ryuko down on top of the surface.

She moaned loudly, feeling Uzu's hand slip around and into her underwear. The green haired male smirked before suddenly pushing Ryuko down onto the table, his body leaning over hers as his fingers ran teasingly against her lower lips. She bit her lip, squirming under Uzu's touch as the male leaned up to capture her lips with his own.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I can last _much_ longer than five minutes."

FIN.


End file.
